


Bad To U

by sukisuka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukisuka/pseuds/sukisuka
Summary: 酒/后
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15





	Bad To U

**Author's Note:**

> SOBER[not TURE]

“嗨，Harry。”

在魔法部二楼的拐角处看到Harry时，Ron有些预料不及。他颇为开心地上去打招呼，但对方只是略微点点头，然后挤出一个苦笑。这让Ron开始觉得疑惑。上次他看见这表情，还是在火焰杯期间，不会游泳的Harry作为勇士，被迫要潜到水底去。Harry当时在宿舍叫苦连天，他们几个男孩儿恨不得逃离出去，在胖夫人的臂弯里睡一个安稳的觉。

Ron仔细地看了看Harry，发现他的确是眉头紧蹙。随后他的目光落在了Harry的手腕处，那里有一个细长的字母缩写“G”，这使他想到了自己的妹妹。“Harry，你是和Ginny吵架了吧。别担心，她不是蛮不讲理的女孩儿。”

不，Harry在心底默默回复道。他遇到的情况比这还要糟。

就在半个小时之前，Kingsley用一只猫头鹰和一封短信打乱了他正常的工作时间。Harry和他面对面坐着，共享的圆桌上放着烤布丁和小圆饼，色泽焦黄，Harry忍不住拿起一个来打量着。

“部里想让你去打听Malfoy家古老财产的下落。”魔法部部长开口说道。

Harry感觉自己捏着的东西突然变得烫手。小圆饼滚落下去，掉在地板上，发出一声闷响。

“噢……是，是吗？”他低下头假装去看那东西掉在了哪里。说实在的，他不想看着Kingsley的眼睛，也想让对方明白自己对这种事情并不感兴趣。或许运气好的话，他会选择换一个人。

“那都不重要。”Kingsley随便挥了一下魔杖，“你们之前发生过什么事情并不重要。但那些带着古老黑魔法的东西绝对不能再出现在麻瓜世界里，那会造成大混乱。”

“可为什么是我？”Harry艰难地开口。他想让自己听起来无所谓，但Kingsley带着审讯意味的目光再次让他产生了退意。

“你们互相很熟悉。”

“我们不……”

“整整七年的针锋相对还让你们不足以了解对方，那么Harry，你可真是太迟钝了。不管用什么方法，直接问他本人或许是最好的选择。”部长眯了眯眼睛，一副不耐烦的样子。Harry知道自己再多说也没什么用，他走了出去，没有回头看Kingsley。很多事情都只能由他自己来承担，Harry在很早之前就明白了这一点。

遇到Ron之前Harry根本没工夫去想Ginny Weasley的事情，然后他模糊地认识到他们好像刚刚在昨天刚吵了一次，他不想去回忆那些细节，因为现在他满脑子都是Draco Malfoy。

Draco好像一直是那种类型，那种冷静的像局外人的类型，似乎什么都激不起他的变化。但他同时又特别擅长冷嘲热讽，惹怒别人后就躲在几个跟班后面，充当一个被保护者的角色。但这样的人很难讨得别人的欢心，能在几年之后还被想起的几率更是小到不必提。

除非他喜欢他。

Harry一直将这种感觉归罪于该死的青春期，但就算是青春期，他也不能解释清楚为什么自己会对一个男孩儿有了感觉。更何况那还是Draco Malfoy，给他的校园生活制造了无数麻烦。但抛去那些表面上无聊的争吵打闹，Harry才得以看清自己的内心。

他们立场不同，这成为了Harry无法逾越的一个阻碍。六年级时只有他注意到了Draco不同寻常的苍白与瘦削。甚至刚刚第一眼看到那份焦糖布丁时，他想到的仍然是Draco见到甜点后难得露出的不带任何嘲讽意味的笑容。

战争虽然结束，他们不再被生硬地分隔成两派，但Harry仍感觉到Draco收敛了很多。况且他们见面的机会并不多。和他不同，Draco拥有足够富足的财产，而且据他所知，这个少爷也对无聊枯燥的工作没有任何兴趣。

这将会是毫无征兆的一次见面。Harry回到格里莫广场，躺在自己卧室的大床上。他刚开始很不习惯，不过现在已经好多了，好像这里才是本属于他的地方。想到那个棘手的任务后，他没有像往常一样喝一杯咖啡提神，而是让家养小精灵去麻瓜的地盘带来一瓶威士忌。格兰阿尔巴，Harry喜欢夹杂着咖啡的复杂香气。火焰威士忌或许也不错，但他可不想让自己因为醉倒在家而错过些什么。清甜的酒香是专属于麻瓜的不可思议的产物，Harry喝了两口，对着酒瓶念了一个无声魔咒，将剩下的小心地保存起来。房间里弥漫着的香气逐渐消失，他想了想又加上一个伪装咒，烈酒此时看起来像一杯白水一样普通自然。现在喝到这玩意儿的几率大大减少，魔法部对麻瓜和巫师间的联系格外在意。Harry本以为马上会有一只来自Kingsley的猫头鹰会带来对他的一个警告，但实际上并没有。

酒精很快起了作用。他心底对明天有了隐隐的期待。但同时，一个场景跳入了他的脑海。那是在翻倒巷，他还在上二年级的时候，偶然撞到Draco和他父亲一起，在博金博克有一场交易。Lucius显然对家里的藏品看得很紧，一举一动都透露着小心翼翼；而Draco那时什么都不懂，只会乱逛，用修长的手指触碰那些黑暗物品，发出赞叹的低吟。

如果他们从未经历过那么多事情，如果他们没处于对立的两面，那么会不会——

“Harry，快醒醒，”Ron焦躁的声音传了过来，“那个雪貂在Dandelyan，部长让我给你传个话儿。”

“他为什么会在麻瓜酒吧？”Harry应答着，他费力地戴上眼镜，却并没有在房间里搜寻到Ron的身影。说话的只是掉在地上的一封信，看起来有点像吼叫信，但并没有燃烧掉，像任何一张普通的信纸一样。

“该死。”他低声咒骂了一句。其实自从成为傲罗后Harry就没有进入过深度睡眠状态，时刻保持着警醒，而几小口威士忌酒轻易地打破了这一层防线。

经历过那么多不同寻常的事情之后，Harry有理由觉得自己并不是什么容易退缩的人，但他确实拿Draco毫无办法。在他的睡梦里，Draco和Ginny的脸交替出现，宣告着他自制力的失败。

—一家麻瓜酒吧。这在他的承受范围之外，太嘈杂了。他喜欢喝酒，但不喜欢酒吧。Harry一直知道自己不喜欢太热闹的场合，甚至于派对之类的日常活动。他在社交方面的经历几乎是一张白纸，被别人搭话时也总是不知所措。

不过好在时间并没有太晚，多数人还是正儿八经地围坐在吧台上聊些什么东西，面前放着一杯酒，好像随时准备着一场狂欢。各式各样的香气混杂在一起，Harry一向觉得自己酒量不错，但此刻还是受到了一点影响，眼睛好像成了什么摆设，他盯了好久都没能发现Draco的一点点影子。  
一个女人撞了过来，似乎是被她的朋友推了一把，低下头不去看他，双眼含羞。那群人尖着嗓子开始起哄：“上啊哥们儿，还等什么呢？”

他感到自己像一个新生的婴儿一样手足无措，焦躁地摇了摇头，女人露出了一个失望的表情，但Harry不够直白的拒绝在她眼里成为了欲迎还拒的表现。同时周围人的注视让她感到了一丝底气，大胆地挽住了Harry的胳膊。  
普通又喧闹的夜晚正悄悄来临。  
小范围的步步紧逼让Harry下意识地后退，他不经意地看到了后方一个较为私密的小空间。同时，他之前最不想见到的人正坐在那里，成为他最后一根救命稻草。不管过多长时间浅金色头发还是很好分辨的。一如既往地像之前他在斯莱特林长桌上寻找金发男孩的场景。

“我…呃——我的朋友还在那边。”他像是经历了一场大战般仓皇而逃，来不及看那女人的反应。不过好在气氛正渐渐热涨，Harry完全不担心她落单。

棘手的只是，现在该以哪种方式面对Draco。

他走近了，却不准备上前去。Draco旁边也并不是空无一人，Harry注意到他旁边的男人，一身笔挺的工作制服，但手上的动作和那股气质并不相称。那只白皙的手正在向Draco腿部的方向移动，而Draco像是什么都没发觉一样，没有理睬。

“Malfoy！”Harry在心里大叫道，咬牙切齿，“当初比克只是弄伤了你的胳膊，，但现在这个男人——”

他的手已经抚上了Draco的大腿，在金发男孩的耳边说了些什么，Draco笑了一下，有些傻态。这时Harry断定他是喝醉了，或者是被下了夺魂咒还是什么。可他的酒量不该这么差，之前无意间听Ron说Malfoy喝五杯都没问题。

……可如果他说的是黄油啤酒呢？ 

该死的，那男人的手已经在继续向下了，Draco还是没有半点要阻止的意思，他无意识地向Harry这边瞟了一眼，Harry打了个哆嗦。

这种娇憨的神态绝对不适合Malfoy。或者说是太适合了，Harry一时间感到Ginny平常表现出来都的矫揉造作。Malfoy仿佛又变回了几年前那只手足无措的小雪貂，只是这一次，Harry要做的不仅仅是在一旁围观。

酒吧非常嘈杂，多数人都沉浸在自己营造出的完美世界，有了早就选择好的伴儿，或者还正忙着制造偶然，不会去多管别人的事。Harry在这种情况下得以用一个咒语把那个麻瓜给解决掉。

“Malfoy，”那男人倒下去的趴在桌上的声音把Draco吓了一跳，不解地看着Harry。Harry离他越来越近，从酒杯里剩余的量来看，Draco根本就还没喝多少。

可他现在表现得懵懂单纯，像是一个瞒着家里人逃出来玩乐的纨绔少年。Draco眨巴眨巴眼睛，同时又举起酒杯抿了一口，“你是——”

这样真的很莫名其妙。他看着面前戴着呆板眼镜的家伙不动声色地把刚才那个身材高大的男人解决掉，脸上没有半点温度。想到这里，他随即打了个哆嗦。

“Malfoy。”Harry走到他面前，“为什么你在这种地方？”

为什么他会在这种地方？这可真是说来话长，Draco发誓自己只是太无聊想找点乐子，没想到剧情在不断发展——他好像把自己给搭上了。

“你…你没有必要知道。”麻瓜的酒，特别之处在于后劲。Draco刚才就感觉自己有些不对劲。他不是没注意到那男人的动作，甚至他自己都想往上去蹭蹭，这样暧昧又刺激的感觉，他以前从未体会过。Lucius和Narcissa不可能让他来这种地方。莫名出现的这个黑发男人，打乱了他原本不错的兴致。

“你是谁？”Draco举起食指想指着对方的鼻子问话，但身体来回摇晃，怎么都不能达到他想要的效果。Harry本能地握住他的右手腕，“离开，现在。”

“不，”Draco摇了摇头，这个动作引起了他新一轮的重心不稳，“我为什么要听你的？你这个，”他顿了顿，“不知道从哪冒出来的怪人。”

他好像还嘟囔着说了一些其它的坏话。Harry强压下内心的不满，“我是Harry Potter。”

“噢，Potter，”Draco发出了咯咯的笑声，“我知道他。”

他？他现在就站在你面前。想到这一点后Harry有些失望，这才没过多长时间，Draco表现的就像他们已经十年没见，记忆力好像也已经开始衰退。不过再怎么说，几年的针锋相对，Draco没有理由这么快就忘记自己。

他移开自己的目光，寻求救助般看向别处，而Draco像是发现了什么有趣的东西一样眯起眼睛，往他怀里凑了凑，“你不敢看我？”

他们现在的距离近得Harry能够看清他浅色睫毛勾勒出的漂亮弧度，上次他们距离这么近还是他忍无可忍一拳挥过去的时候。Draco的额头青了一块儿，他自己的嘴角也被挠出了血痕。

Harry再怎么也想不到他们会以这样一种方式面对面地，无比靠近。能感受到Draco有些紊乱的鼻息，缠了上来，将他裹在一张甜蜜的网里。Harry凑过去，鬼使神差般地抚上他有些瘦削的脸颊，关切的话还没问出口，他就感觉嘴唇触碰到了什么，软软的。他毫不犹豫地扼住Draco的脖颈，加深了这个莫名其妙的吻。

在这种情况下，不论发生什么都不会太意外。Draco迷迷糊糊地想着。这个男人太吵了，而且刚才叽里呱啦一大串好像都是对自己的说教，他不喜欢这样。

Draco是比他要略高一些，但Harry庆幸自己成为傲罗前受到的良好训练，有力的双手成为了钳制Draco最好用的工具。热情的拥吻持续了一会儿，他才把目标转移到别的地方。“你刚才喝了什么？”Harry在他耳边轻轻问道，嘴唇若有似无地触碰他的耳廓，热气蒸腾着，Draco没来由地打了个哆嗦，埋在Harry怀里轻轻颤抖。

“酒…嗯…威士忌……”他小声说道。Harry现在已经用舌尖在他白净的耳廓试探，Draco话都说不完整，捏紧了Harry外套的一角。

感受到Draco已经软下来的身体，Harry掐了两把他腰间的软肉，“怎么样，你不想被别人看到这样吧？”

如他所愿，Draco勾住他的脖子，把脸更深地埋在他怀里，一副任他处置的样子。Harry当然知道怎么做才能最快地消失，虽然他对于中途被打断感到有些遗憾。

他们直接幻影移形到了格里莫广场，Draco好像被疼痛刺激的有些清醒过来。从热闹的气氛里抽身而出，Draco被空旷寂寥的寒意激得皱了皱眉头，“冷。”他简短地说道，紧了紧衣服。

“没关系，”Harry把他抵在墙上，迫不及待地咬上他的锁骨，“我很快就能让你热起来。”

“你不过是个蠢麻瓜……等等。”他挑起Harry的下巴，黑发男孩不满地瞪了他一眼，像是某种被抢食的动物，“你，你是Potter！”

“答对了，Malfoy先生加二十分。”他没好气地说道，“连名字都不知道就想和别人滚上床，这还真像是你的作风。”他亲了亲金发男孩因为惊讶而瞪大的眼睛，“这次就原谅你了。”

“我可不原谅你，Potter。”他懒懒地说道，“能让人兴致全无，这真是格兰芬多乖宝宝的作风。”

“谢谢夸奖。”Harry接了他的话，顺便把他抱了起来，引起对方的一声惊喘，双腿紧紧夹住他的腰，“Potter，你是巨怪吗？你……”

很快他就说不出话了。巨怪在他胸口又吸又舔，把青涩的乳粒弄得红肿不堪。Draco松松地揪着他的乱发，“Po…Potter……轻点……”

“Malfoy先生，你可真难伺候。”Harry当然不会说他有多么享受这份工作，Draco难耐的低吟是他所能得到的最好的报酬。

他们抵在一起，摩擦时带来火热的眩晕感。Draco舒服地把头部向后仰去，却触碰到了坚硬的墙壁。意识到自己的失态，他不满地拍了拍Harry的肩膀，“Malfoy从不在下面。”

但Harry Potter扁了扁嘴，表情该死的无辜，“以现在的局面来看，你确实是在上面……”

好吧，他还能编出什么来？Draco不得不承认，Potter这家伙确实有狡辩的本事，他对现在所处的劣势有所不满，但他想不到任何反驳的话。两人之前的冲突历历在目，Draco觉得任何程度的思考都能引发新一轮的眩晕。

注意到他的漫不经心，Harry也顾不得什么情趣，把他抱上床后，自己顺势躺在一边。酒后乱性都是假的，该死的麻瓜制造。

他正闷闷不乐地懊恼，有些微弱的声音立刻就把他的注意力拉了回来，“Potter，”Harry回头，看到Draco正胡乱地绞着自己的衣服，动作有些急，“这就是你的待客之道？”

“唔，”Harry愣了一下，“我可以把这当作是一个…”

“一个邀请，没错。”Draco懒洋洋地把手缩了回去，“继续。”

麻瓜的东西看来也不是完全没用，至少Draco现在已经不知道他自己在说些什么了。身体散发出不适的信号，叫嚣着要求爱抚。他红着脸也没法吐露最直白的想法。Harry将手指伸进他的内裤边缘挑逗，没几下就引起一阵低低的呻吟，“Potter…”

“叫Harry，Malfoy，”Harry耐心地哄劝，“你最好乖一点。”

他时轻时重的揉捏显示出了相当的技巧性，Draco从未被这样对待过，甚至他自己都很少去碰那个地方，古老的家族传统观念在汹涌而来的快感面前显得微不足道，“Potter…”他可怜兮兮地开口道，“我——”

手上突然传来的濡湿感让Harry意识到金发男孩的高潮比他预想的还要早上一些，同时他一想到这样敏感的身体就觉得暗自兴奋。Draco大概是被高潮激的不知所措，呆愣在那里，衣服几乎都被脱下来丢在了地上，还毫无反应。

在Harry的印象里，Draco一点都不算是健康，他看起来瘦削又苍白，尤其是想到那段可怕的日子。现在看来，Draco也不算是瘦的皮包骨头，臀部浑圆挺翘。他想了想，抬高了他的双腿，架在自己的肩膀上。

“唔…你干什么？”

“别说话。”Malfoy的话总是让人开心不起来，要不是听不到他的声音，Harry甚至想给他施一个无声咒，但他只能像是在耍赌气的小把戏一样，俯身去舔吻他的大腿内侧。

“啊……”Draco被突如其来又持续不断的温热撩拨得浑身颤抖，格兰芬多灵巧的舌头正孜孜不倦地探索他的每一寸皮肤，却没有想要深入下去。

“Potter，”他小声吼道，似乎有点咬牙切齿了，“你好像忘记了——”

他没办法再继续说下去。Harry的手指在后穴试探着，最后终于下定决心般刺戳了进去。被异物侵入的感觉噎得Draco连半个音节都发不出来，不适感涌了上来，他无助地扭动着身体，想要摆脱被控制的异样。

“Malfoy，放松……”对方的敏感所带来的紧致把Harry带到了一个尴尬的处境，他只能抚慰Draco的身体以达到让他转移注意力的目的。但在柔软细腻的触感下，他不知道自己还能坚持多久。

“Potter，难道蠢狮子都像你这么迟钝…啊—”

“Malfoy，你如果想要疼死的话就尽管开口。”

Draco像一只受伤的小动物一样小声地呜咽，后穴被进入的感觉让他说不出话来，手指一遍遍摩挲Harry的肩骨。Harry对自己刚才的莽撞感到后悔，同时又不得不赞叹这具身体带给他的愉悦。Malfoy的肉穴正包裹住他的阴茎滋润着，他努力忍住想要大力抽插的欲望，低下头亲吻着Malfoy的嘴唇，舌头肆意搅动，挑逗着他。

“Harry…”Draco不由自主地改为环抱住他的脖子。Harry正舔舐着他的乳头，那玩意又儿正埋在他身体里，缓慢地抽插，他被磨得没了耐心，所有的理智都坍塌得一塌糊涂，“快…快点儿，Harry…”

Harry没有像他想象的那样开口，但身体却给了他回应。Draco感觉自己的双腿被分得更开，那双手肯定在上面留下了不少指印。作为回报，他颤抖着在对方背上印下了几道抓痕。

“Malfoy…”Harry几乎是呻吟着叫出了死对头的名字。太舒服了，他甚至还不知道Malfoy那张只会骂骂咧咧的刻薄的嘴能用如此美妙的声音喊出他的名字、求他快点进入。双手再一次抚上他的脖颈处，Harry加快了速度，想要听对方用更高亢的声音呼唤自己的名字。Draco的敏感点很浅，但Harry不满足于此，坏心地往更深处顶弄，他很肯定Draco高潮前喊他的名字时带上了哭腔。

Harry是被一只猫头鹰吵醒的。

Hedwig叼着一封吼叫信扔在他脸上，他迷迷糊糊地打开信封，“Harry James Potter！你怎么敢！这就是魔法部教给你的套话方式？跟每个可疑人员都来一发？”

是Draco的声音，但是被放大了很多倍，Harry揉了揉眼睛，“噢，我并没有套他的话……”

可是他没有忘记昨晚的事情，Draco应该在他旁边来着，那曾是他年少时的遗憾。

Harry有预感，自己再也见不到他了。

TBC——


End file.
